


I Shouldn't Like You Like That

by Lukesnemmings



Series: I Shouldn't Like You Like That [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukesnemmings/pseuds/Lukesnemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has always heard the same things. A nice girl meets a nice boy and they get married, have children and the cycle repeats and there was nothing he could do about it. He has strong feelings for Peggy and sees that future with him. But what will he do when he begins to have feelings for his best friend. Who says that together till the end of the line means they have to stay just friends? Does he risk expressing his feelings or does he stay with Peggy, never showing who he truly is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shouldn't Like You Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first writing so it may be really bad, who knows, but thanks for reading!

Steve paced the floor quickly. Peggy was so frighting, to have her training him was both a blessing and a nightmare. She was a skilled fighter and would help him become one as well by training him, but he felt as though only one wrong step was needed before she snapped his neck. His hot skin prickled as he heard the door to the training room and the sound of her heavy boots tap against the tile ground.  
"There's no need to be scared Steve, I'm not going to kill you. Yet," Peggy said jokingly. Steve tried to look less uncomfortable, but this caused him to only look more nervous then before. "You're a super solider now, you need to be a bit less awkward and a bit more brave. You're protecting the innocent now. Be brave for them."


End file.
